


Eye for an Eye

by rainsonata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, PT thought it would be funny to give AT and TTr eyepatches so they can all match, tracers doing dumb stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsonata/pseuds/rainsonata
Summary: Psychic Tracer thought it would be funny to play a prank on Arc and Time Tracer.





	Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on May 9, 2015 on tumblr.

They were in the library, which was no surprise.  Arc and Time Tracer were on the small couch at the  side of the room.  Arc was rereading something Psych lent to him the other week, face buried in the book. Time had his papers scattered on the small table next to the couch, arching his back foward to see the numbers better.  That was an hour ago.

After attempting to get the two tracers to leave the room with little success, Psychic Tracer went off to work on his own projects.  How dare Arc and Time be so busy with their own obsessions that Psych had to clean the apartment alone?  He spent weeks pushing the other tracers to help him with the mundane task, with lot of arguing and screaming, to no avail. All there was left to do was to clean the closet.   There wasn’t even much to dispose of, so hearing Time and Arc use their research as an excuse to ditch out on him just made the young brawler annoyed.    

 _Oh well, their loss_ , Psych smirked as he thought to himself.  Psych could get dibs on the cool stuff he found because Time and Arc weren’t there to claim it first.  In fact, that made things much easier because Psych found a box of…     

A couple of hours later, Psych popped his head into the library to check on how the two losers were doing.  Arc had his body buried deep in the couch, nose still buried in the book.  His eyes were closed and he let out a soft whistle when he snored.  Time was sitting next to him, resting his head on the stacks of paper on the table.  Both of the tracers had bad posture, their backs leaned too far forward.  

Unlike Psych, Time and Arc had poor sleeping habits and didn’t wake up easily once they were unconscious.  Psych expected them to be out for another few hours.  Psych looked down at the cardboard box he was carrying and grinned. 

* * *

Arc stretched out his limbs as he let out a long yawn when he opened his eyes.  As his eyes adjusted to the morning light, he noticed something was off.  His left bang covered his eye as always, just thin enough for him to see through the long silver hair, but that wasn’t the problem.  His vision was off.  He rubbed his eyes and then noticed that his right eye was covered by something.  Arc immediately turned to his side to see that Time was still sleeping.  

Compared to even him, Time was always tiny in comparison.  He was tall and thin, a combination that made him look vulnerable in his sleep.  Like Arc, Time had fallen asleep in his clothes.  His hollowed cheeks made his face look thin, more tired than its usual.  However, that was not what made Arc stop when he looked at his counterpart.  Time had his eye patch covering the left side of his face like Arc, but then Arc saw that that wasn’t the only part of his face being covered.  His right eye was covered by a skull eye patch.  When did…?  Arc went back to feeling his right eye, the eye that wasn’t covered by his bangs.  It was also a skull eye patch.  Who…?

Arc shook the Time Tracer by the shoulder with a harsh voice, “Time!”  Wake up, damn it.  “Hey!”

Time groaned in response to the sudden wake up call.  He rolled on his back to sit up and glare at Arc.  “What do you want?” He rubbed his right eye out of habit.  Arc frowned.  It was already that eye…  The young scientist shook his head.  Now was not the time to think of that.  Before Arc could explain, Time growled.  “What the hell?”  He seemed to have noticed that _both_ of his eyes were covered.

Arc cursed, but then he heard a third voice not so subtly laughing at the doorway of the library.  He shouldn’t have been surprised, but Psych was standing at the doorway with a stupid grin on his face.  The young brawler had his hair pushed to the right side of his face, with his left eye covered by the same damn eye patch.  Psych let out an obnoxious laugh that made Arc want to punch the snot out of him.

“Keh, heehehehe!” Psych had his hand on his stomach, laughing too hard to notice the glares Arc and Time were sending at him.  Well, Time’s glare was questionable since both of his eyes were covered, but then again, Time was baring his teeth, so…  

“What the hell, Psych?” Arc went over to grip him by the shoulders.  

“Isn’t this great?” Psych continued laughing.  “I found these when I was cleaning up the closet!”  He said those words with such pride. Arc gave Psych an unimpressed expression.

“Psych…” Arc growled.  

Psych stepped back when he noticed Arc’s dynamo sparking dangerously behind its master.  He glanced over to see that Time was thinking similar thoughts.  Time hopped off the couch with his sixtuplet weapon arranged in a circular formation.  Still wearing that stupid smile, proud of his little handywork, Psych ran out of the room, laughing when he saw his two counterparts pursuing him.  No way those two nerds could catch up to him when they were co-dependent on their weapons.  Anyways, Time was practically blind with those eye patches covering his eyes.  

That smile quickly disappeared when he turned around to see that speed be damned, those two were already aiming for him.  Both Arc and Time had ripped their eyepatches off.  Psych cried.  He spent days looking for those when cleaning!  So much for that.    

“Panzer Buster!” Arc had his dynamo chase after Psych.             

“H-hey, that’s uncalled for!” Psych sweared at the dynamos going after him, narrowly dodging the attack.  “This is unreasonable, right, Time?” He looked at Time for some kind of support.  However, that hope dissipated when Time gave him a broad smirk.  Shit.  

With dynamos hovering over the tracer, Time whispered with glee, “Void Impact.”

Maybe it was a bad idea messing with Arc and Time while they were sleeping. 


End file.
